In the prior art, a card printer serves for printing cards which have a specific size. The cards may be, for example, a name card, a debit card, or other electronic cards, which have specific formats and size. The card printer includes a transformer for transferring instructions into machine codes for instructing a printing unit of the card printer to print cards with desired drawings or texts on the card; and a transceiver for signally connecting with a succeeding electronic computer device or a cloud device. The electronic computer device is for example, a computer or a notebook computer.
In generally, a layout editor is installed on the electronic computer device. When the layout editor is installed on the electronic computer device, a user may operate the layout editor through an I/O device (input/output device) for inputting printing instructions or layout instructions so as to edit a layout of a card and printing the cards based on the printing instructions. The layout instructions and printing instructions are transferred to the card printer through the transceiver of the electronic computer device. The transceiver of the card printer will receive these instructions and then transfers these instructions to the transformer of the card printer so as to transfer the instructions into codes acceptable by the printing unit.
However, in above mentioned prior art card printer, the operator is located in a fixed position which has the electronic computer device or the user must carry a computer or a notebook computer, but this is inconvenient. However, as we know that the handsets are well known and widely carried by people and thus inventor of the present invention desires to improve the prior art defect in operation of a card printer by using the function of a handset.